


Way Out West

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Shunsui doesn't regret coming out west at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Out West

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU and inspired by Celulind's fabulous artwork "Here's To You" on deviantart.

**Way Out West**

Shunsui had given up on his patrol halfway through and headed back to Rangiku's place. It was just too hot to stay outside any longer. So Shunsui headed home, hoping for a cold drink and some shade. Rangiku's saloon was the only entertainment in this little town on the frontier, and it wasn't the typical saloon. Rangiku's girls provided drinks and entertainment, but that was it. If you went up to one of their rooms, it was their choice. And no one messed with them. If Rangiku didn't go after the offender, Gin Ichimaru would. The man wasn't quite an outlaw, but he wasn't entirely law abiding either, and he would go to any lengths when it came to Rangiku.

Most of the people in this area were shades of grey rather than black and white. Shunsui was quite aware that his wealthy East Coast elite family would be appalled by the company he currently kept. Shunsui couldn't care less. This was a good place for second chances and new beginnings. That was what had brought him here, and that was why he stayed. And he wasn't the only one. Almost everyone had some sort of story. From Retsu Unohana, the only certified doctor in the area, to Uryuu Ishida, the town tailor, everyone had some sort of past.

It was rather refreshing actually. People here tended to respect secrets and leave well enough alone. Shunsui let out a sigh as he entered the cool bar. There weren't many people in this afternoon. Rangiku looked up from the bar with a smile.

"Decided that the heat was too much for you?" Rangiku filled a glass with ice and then poured the whiskey. "Nanao called it a day as well. Why don't you head up to your room?"

He took the drink. "Thanks, Ran."

She waved off his thanks. "Go upstairs and see your girl."

Shunsui grinned at that and followed her orders. It still caused a warm feeling in his chest to hear Nanao referred to as his girl. It probably always would. His wife was not at all what Shunsui's family or even he himself would have expected. Shunsui smiled as he unlocked the door to their room. Nanao Ise, now Nanao Kyoraku, had completely taken him by surprise. The young woman had been Rangiku's main musician as well as her bookkeeper when Shunsui had arrived in this town.

She had fascinated Shunsui from the start with her sharp tongue and sharp wit. Nanao was nothing like the sleek beauties that had fawned over him back East. It had taken Shunsui quite a while to win her over and even longer to convince her that he was serious about her. But he had somehow managed that, and it had been completely worth it. His wife looked up from her book as he entered their room.

Nanao hadn't changed out of her working clothes, but the top two buttons of her corset were undone. She smiled at him.

"Home from patrol already?"

Shunsui leaned down for a kiss. "It's too hot."

Nanao kissed him back then wrinkled her nose at him. "Go take a shower."

"Maybe if you join me."

She laughed and set her book aside. "I can agree to that."

Shunsui kissed her again. No, there was nothing that he had left behind that could ever make him regret coming west. Not when this was where his Nanao was.


End file.
